our first meeting
by The-handprint-onthe-window
Summary: okay soooo, this is a sasukeXhinata story dont like no read! any way it takes place in the village market before itachi killed the clan. hinata and sasuke are 3 years old and soon become best friends by well sasuke's boldness! might be a bit ooc& one shot


**This is when sasuke was chibi! Awe! And how he met hinata and her family (even if his father and mother already knew them)**

**Sasuke: do I have to?**

**Gaara: suck it up**

**Me: yes and come on Sasuke-kun I do I just love this pairing :) **

**Sasuke: fine… *go pouts in a emo corner***

**Gaara: freak… **

**Me: *sweat drop*… weird, any way! I don't on anything even if I want to or gaara would be mine!**

**Sasuke pov:**

I grinned evilly as I had managed to get past her and nii! Ha! I out smarted him MAHAHAHA! I'm sooo amazing! I will be the best ninja **ever** and beat my brother!

As I walked I bumped into someone I fell to the ground landing on my butt. I looked up with the scowl I get from nii when I do something bad or get annoying. I blushed as I saw that a beautiful woman's face was foot away from mine. She had weird but white pretty eyes with no pupils and had long dark midnight blue hair.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there uchiha!" she looked at me with concerned eyes.

I frown somewhat I how did she know my clan? And how could she tell I was part of the uchiha's?

She giggled as she saw my frown or maybe she liked me? I am I lady killer from what I have heard out of the two… what does nii call them? Fan girls! That's it yes I sasuke uchiha at the age of 4 in a half I already had two fan girls! But she's too old for me.

She stood back up and held out a delicate hand to me. I took it but didn't hold it to roughly it looked like it could break just from a poking it.

"O-okasan-n I-I have-e the flow-wers-s you-u wanted-d" I heard small timeded voice came from behind the woman in front of me.

She turned around and smiled at the small porcelain doll like girl in front of us. She looked a lot like the woman next to me, but with shorter hair and a small kimono on like her mother I assume who is next to me. But none the less she was very pretty unlike my fan girls.

"Hinata, they're perfect thank you. And how rude of me this is…" she trailed of and looked at me.

FINALLY!

"I'm sasuke uchiha! Part of the _best_ clan in all of Kalona!" I stated proudly. Wearing a smirk I had picked up from my family. Hinata smiled weakly back at me and head over to her mother and gave her the flowers.

Her mother picked them up and sniffed.

"Oh they smell amazing you picked just the right bunch hinata. Sasuke do you want to smell them?" she spoke with a soft smile on her face.

I saw hinata blush at the complement, but I nodded my head in a way of showing yes. She leaned them down to me; I took a couple of sniffs. It smelled just like well they just smelled good but I backed away and tried to act manly.

"Ew, What a girly smell! I am a proud _man_ I like manly smells like sweat, dirt, grim and many other things you _girls_ wouldn't like!"

Hinata giggled, I raised at I brow at her she blushed and said,

"sasuke-e-san you-u re-remind me-e of neji-kun" I felt something twist in my stomach at her comparing _me_ the **great **SASUKE UCHIHA! To some neji. Ha what a joke but I kept my stern look on.

I felt a grunt be hide me I peered behind and saw itachi. He glared down at me, and spoke.  
>"Having fun sasuke? I see you made some new friends" he's eyes flickered toward hinata.<br>"YES, I am and she is _not _just a friend she is _my best friend_!" I said to him as I ran over to hinata and hugged her. HA! I can make friends faster than itachi-nii! I noticed hinata slowly turn 10 shades of red but slowly hugged me back. At this I smiled at her, until I heard a course of "AWWWWW!"

I looked over and there was my mother and hinata's mother.

"They're SO cute together!" my mother said, which caused me to blush.

"I know! Maybe we can force them on play dates!" hinata's mother spoke now; I noticed itachi smirking at the event unfolding. I pouted and let go of my too long of a hug with hinata.

Hinata's mother and my mother stopped talking about us.

"Come on sasuke we have to go home now say good bye you'll see hinata later!" my mother spoke to me.

"Bye hinata-chan!" I yelled over my shoulder as I jumped on itachi's back for a piggy back ride home. I turned my head to her and saw her smile and blush.

"B-bye sa-asuke-kun!" she spoke a little louder and turned back to walk with her mother.

I laid my head on itachi's shoulder and thought about hinata and me's next play date before I dozed off to sleep.

**Me: Omg that was pretty good! **

**Sasuke: …..hn**

**Me: don't be such a drag!**

**Sasuke: fine *glares***

**Gaara: you call that a glare**

**Me: *pouts at gaara* no trash talking**

**Sasuke: *glare weakens* hn….**

**Gaara: wonder if there will be any flames?**

**Me: NEVERRRR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! ****Also thank you my beta wildflowersummer! **


End file.
